Crude
Mother: Littermates: , Grody, Ignorant}} |pup = Fourth |adult = Crude |past = Omega |current = Hunter |status = Alive }}Crude is a yellow-cream and white female wolf with darker ears and golden eyes. Personality Crude is a selfless she-wolf who values the good of her Packmates over her own well-being, such as when she saved Bossy from a Giantfur, and didn't want Honest, Nimble and Boisterous to risk their reputations to get her to rank higher. Crude is, however, a good hunter, and is good company if you're looking for a wolf you don't have to talk to. Backstory and Facts * Crude is mute, a condition that she and her mother were both born with. * After Honest notices Crude, who is underfed and alone, she works with Nimble and Boisterous to get her to challenge Daring or Tough. * Crude prepares to challenge on the next full moon, analyzing Daring's fighting style and doing the best she can to get ready with assist from Honest, Nimble, and Boisterous. * When challenge night rolls around, Crude swiftly defeats Daring not one but twice, earning her the rank of hunter. * She becomes close with Skittish and is happy that he doesn't seem to mind that she can't speak. Quotes :"Crude shook her head, letting out a slight growl. /Don't get yourself into trouble. The Pack barely trusts you./ If she wanted to eat well, she should work harder to. That's what she'd always been told, anyway." ― Crude with Honest :Crude stood over Daring, clinging to her scruff. The dark ginger she-wolf struggled for a few more seconds before giving up. "I yield." She groaned, rolling away from Crude. "Does this mean I'm Omega?"― ''Crude beats Daring in a rank challenge :''Fearless rolled his eyes. "You challengers are no fun. That was the most boring fight I've ever witnessed." He huffed. "But still, Crude the Omega has won. Well, now she's Crude the hunter. Daring, you're back to patrol duty." ― Crude is promoted to a hunter by Fearless :Skittish nodded and left, his tail hanging. He approached her hesitantly, waiting for her to notice him. :Crude blinked at him. /I'd say hello, but that's not really possible./ She wanted to tell him. She hoped he didn't think that she was ignoring him. :"Can I sit with you?" He asked, smiling shyly at her. :Crude gave a small smile and nodded. Despite her hunting skills, other than Honest, Nimble and Boisterous, she didn't really have any friends. /Nobody can talk to me. I'm not exactly a conversationalist./ :"I'm Skittish." He said a little awkwardly. "I hope you don't mind me sitting here, I don't like talking much." :Crude nodded. /I don't mind. I can't exactly complain./ ― Crude meets Skittish :Crude frowned. /I guess I'm good company for those who don't like a chatterbox./ She thought. ― Crude to herself :"Crude? I brought you a squirrel. I know it isn't much, but you look a bit skinny..." Skittish ducking his head bashfully. '' :''Crude blinked, surprised. /I wish I could say thank you./ She thought, smiling. No one ever brought her prey, except for sometimes Honest. /It's good to be remembered./ ― Crude with Skittish Family Tree Category:Females Category:Wolves Category:Winding-River Pack Members Category:Omegas Category:Hunters